


Amasai Collection time

by Storyflight



Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ADD Amami Rantaro, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Additional Tags in Author's Note, Amasai Week, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Scrapped fics from Amasai week, now all here!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219
Kudos: 35





	1. This was supposed to be an interview for a school project

**Author's Note:**

> There’s SO MANY times I rewrote days and they were done, so uh....you can have them. Take it, they’re all from March so enjoy I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro finally confesses to Shuichi in the worst way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [COLLEGE AU]
> 
> This was for day one and I dropped 100 more words so it’s “finished”
> 
> Kokichi and Kirumi are NOT in a romantic relationship, they’re best friends only

They’re staring again. Everything the professor went on and on about is only white noise to them. Just two rows below them and three students to the left...criminologist major, 23 years old, average height, short dark blue hair, dim amber eyes that almost look grey…

“Ran-chan”

Not to mention the simple yet stylish jackets he wears, Rantaro likes his fashion, nothing flashy and still looking good. Then again, they’re sure he would look good in anything. Find him wearing a lampshade like those clique college parties and Rantaro is down on their knees, bowing as if a king came to the class.

“Ran-chan…”

This is the only class they have together, sociology. Rantaro is pretty good at it, but not Korekiyo’s level, who is a master at any social sciences. Rantaro scribbles on their paper aimlessly, a habit they’ve had since they were a kid, it helps them focus...most of the time. What got them to be back into reality is the sudden _thrawk!_ on the head, a hand or notebook hitting them.

“W-Wh” they rub the top of their head and looks over at the student next to them. It’s Kokichi Ouma, their childhood friend and pouting at them like a child. Next to him was Kirumi Toujou, who is very close to Kokichi, to a surprise. She gives the two a side-eye, then resumes writing.

“Now you’re back in the real world” Kokichi chuckles. Rantaro sticks out the tip of their tongue as a playful response. “Ran-chan! Don’t give me that look! It’s not my fault you were staring”

“I…” They knew? Well, this is the closest person they knew. “Hey, I wasn’t staring at Saihara…”

Kokichi’s eyes widened. “Oh, I never mentioned him” he sneers, “Can’t believe you finally admitted your silly crush!”

“Don’t be so loud!” They hushed him. Thankfully the professor stopped their lecture and everyone had to do their individual work (whatever it was, Rantaro was too busy thinking about Shuichi) so there’s chattering amongst the hundred or so students. Yay for big universities, for once. “I don’t want others to know”

“I know, so does Kiruru, and Keebs, and I bet you a one semester class Kiyo knows yours and all of Hope’s Peak University”

There’s a soft, eerie _kekeke_ from above. Korekiyo isn’t even close to them, and Rantaro shuddered in fear. “But we don’t have to make a big deal...he’s with Peach anyway”

“She’s dating Iruma, idiot” Kirumi calls out. Damn, honest and blunt with it. “For _two years”_

“Well...he’s probably straight”

“Disaster Bisexual” The next comment makes them jump, Rantaro forgot that Maki was sitting next to them as well. “There’s a _pride flag_ in his dorm”

“Well—“

“Don’t even bother” Kokichi presses a finger on their lips, “You’re in love and you need to do something about it! Lucky for you, myself and Kiruru are here to help out!”

“I’m not doing any of that” she retorts, “Koko, you know good and well I am the worst with relationship advice, and so are you”

“Oh come on! Don’t you want to see your past crush with Amami-chan over here~?”

Kirumi eyes him. “I don’t know how to answer that” 

“You want to see Shumai happy, of course! Cause…” Rantaro ignored their conversation and went back to their work, whatever it was. They had some notes written and then little doodles of birds. Maki gave them the assignment they had and the rest went quite smooth. _God, I wish I could focus…_

Once their class ended, Rantaro took no time leaving and avoided both Shuichi and Kokichi. They didn’t want to have a flustered attack around their crush, then near Kokichi teasing about said crush. They instead walked with Kiibo and headed to their dorms, this was their last class for the day. “So, Amami-Kun!” Ze began, “Saihara is going to meet us, correct?”

“Huh, What?”

“...For the project? We need to do an interview and pick two people. Yours is Saihara”

_This can’t be happening._ “I did?”

The Robotics major nods.

_Ah, I’m in danger!!_

——

Rantaro stacks their paper neatly and pushes their pills at the corner of their desk. They need to have it as clean as possible before Shuichi arrives. Kiibo had zir partner, Korekiyo, and had a peculiar conversation about anthropology. Zir project is going smoothly, unlike Rantaro’s, _and it hasn’t even begun…_

That’s when there’s a knocking on the door. Rantaro flinches, “O-Oh, I believe Saihara is here…”

“Your crush~?” Korekiyo wiggles xyr eyebrows, “Cue the doves and butterflies”

“I hate you so much” Rantaro opens the door, greeted by Shuichi's timid smile. Here comes the doves flying around him and the butterflies in their stomach. “Uh” they allow him inside the dorm, “H-Hi…”

“Sorry I’m late, Shirogane-Shan needed me and I couldn’t leave”

“Hi, Saihara-kun!” Kiibo calls. Korekiyo gives him a small wave. 

“Did I miss the memo that this is a Nonbinary party?” He laughs, “Alright, let’s get going with the interview”

_Alright, I can do this! Don’t freak out! This is for my class, nothing else!_ “Just make yourself comfortable”

“And we shall take our leave!” Kiibo hops up on zir feet, “Sorry, we have to do a hands-on activity”

“Wait—“

“See ya, you two work hard!” Kiibo winks at them and hurries out of the dorm with Korekiyo. No arguments or extra comments, and now they’re alone with Shuichi. _They planned this! I don’t know if I should be mad or happy about this._

They do enjoy spending time with Shuichi, despite their complicated feelings. Rantaro takes a seat across from him and picks up the questionnaire. “Uh, before we begin...how are you?” Just trying to be nice, “Was the rest of your day okay?”

“It went pretty well. My Criminal Justice Professor said I had the best essay in the class” his eyes were practically glowing, and Rantato’s cheeks were in flames. “I’m so glad...writing essays can be difficult. I _know_ what I want, but having it on paper or saying it out loud, I can’t do it”

“I feel the same way” They cannot stop staring at him, “And I end up writing them last minute”

“Hmph! But you still get pretty decent marks, now...shall we begin?”

These questions weren’t anything too tedious, it’s asking about his major, career, experiences in grade school, and so on. Boring and repetitive, they’ve heard this before. “So I assume you’re going to be working with your Uncle?”

Shuichi shrugs. “I’m not sure...I mean, I like working with him but I feel like I should do my own thing. Not my own agency! But branch out” he’s becoming more relaxed as each minute passes. Shuichi had his arms on the desk lazily and leaning against it. “You might feel the same with being a teacher and working at a school that your Mother didn’t work—“ he stops himself, “Oh, I didn’t mean to say that. Sorry, that’s insensitive of me”

“It’s not your fault, I get where you’re coming from” They’ve reached a pleasant stage of tranquility that it doesn’t pinch them emotionally. After all, they’re with Shuichi, and they adore talking to him.

Talking to him, looking at him, being with him, wanting to kiss him…

“I want to kiss you” they confess, not thinking before speaking and saying what’s been on their mind for so long. It’s funny, ironic even, that their speech is so straightforward and the context was, well, not straight. 

Took them two heartbeats to realise what came out of their mouth. “Oh! Uh...damn it, I-I…”

“You…” He raises his eyebrows, pink painting his cheeks and a small smile forming on his _handsome_ face. “You want to k-kiss me? I-I don’t think t-this is part of the survey but you may!”

“Shuichi, I have such an INSANE crush on you but I didn’t want to say anything because well...you might not like me back!”

“You can kiss me, I like you too”

“I...oh fuck” They really said all of that, they’re so stupid. “I’m so sorry again, I didn’t mean for this to h-happened, I—“

Shuichi went ahead and kissed them, and their head is spinning. Rantaro is still in “apology territory” and it took them a solid five seconds before returning the favour. 

His lips tasted of 

The two break the kiss, Shuichi smiles and unaffected by the kiss while Rantaro is still staring at him in awe. This took a complete turn, for the better _and_ worse. “Uh...hm”

“Yes?” _How in the world is he so calm?_

“Uh….well” they chuckle sheepishly, “I would kiss you again but...the project”

Shuichi shrugs. “How about when I answer a couple of questions and then I kiss you”

_Oh hell yeah_

“We did it gamers” there’s a quiet voice coming from under the bed. First of all-

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Shuichi and Rantaro shout in unison.

“I said-“ Angie and Kokichi poke out from the bed, “We did it, gayme-“

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!”


	2. I’ll show you snow one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Shuichi talk about snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfinished! Like, I don’t feel like ending this if that makes sense. Enjoy unfinished fluff
> 
> This has spoilers, don’t look if you haven’t finished the game

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever seen snow before” Shuichi confesses, “Or I haven’t since I was a baby...I wonder what it looks like...is it really that pretty?” _

_ Rantaro raises their eyebrows, “Oh, it’s gorgeous. I think it looks the best in the mountains. Since you’re hiiigh up” they raise one arm, “It’s quite cold. I’m not a huge fan of the cold, to be honest with you” _

_ Shuichi couldn’t help but giggle. Whenever they went on about their travels before the killing game, he’s smiling like a fool. It's never boring, he’s on his feet with each story, and Rantaro’s smile is eye candy. No, all of Rantaro is good-looking, everyone would agree. He folds his hand in his lap and replies with “I prefer the cold” _

_ “But it's so painful…” Rantaro pouts, “It hurts my skin and then I’m constantly shivering! My throat hurts from the sharp air, then there’s...let me stop there, I never talked about how snow was to you” _

_ Went off track, normal, and Shuichi nodded. Being in the killing game brings nothing but paranoia and endless anxiety, he’s faced enough of that out of the dome. He’s pleased that Rantaro gives him this one on one time at night. It took awhile to be convinced given the situation, but he’s gained their trust. Kaede and Rantaro are the only ones who are allowed to see him without his hat.  _

_ He stares up at the artificial stars while Rantaro closes the space between them. Their sides are touching, one hand on top of the other, and Shuichi's head comfortable on their shoulder. He would admit that the collection of fake stars are pretty. It would be eventful to come up with new constellations with this arrangement.  _

_ “You see these stars?” they point up at the fake sky, “Imagine that, but falling from the sky like light rain” _

_ “You know stars are huge, right?” He could hear Kaito screaming in the back of his brain, “I doubt snow is that big” _

_ Rantaro snorts. “I meant like...you know what I mean, Saihara-kun. It’s little white particles that float down to the ground...sometimes it’s heavy and I don’t like that, coooold” they shudder, “And everything is layered with vanilla ice cream, which is a good metaphor because you can eat snow, a soft cronch…” _

_ “Don’t eat snow! That’s gross, don’t do that!” It’s on the ground, in the dirt! They could get sick! _

_ “I do it all the time, it tastes really good. How about this? Once we are out of here, I’m taking you somewhere with snow and you will eat some” _

_ “That’s such a big promise…” That means the two would survive the killing game, like that would ever happen. Such a pessimistic outlook, and he’s sure he won’t make it. “You don’t have to do that” _

_ “I’m going to and you cannot stop me” He can’t stop them, but anyone an expert with a knife would, “Watch me! We are going on a plane! Heading north! And I’ll throw a snowball at you” _

_ “Don’t!” He would rather cuddle in the fireplace with them. Don’t say that out loud, “But if that happens—“ _

_ “When that happens” _

_ He clears his throat, “Yes, I meant when, I will look forward to it” _

——

Okay, maybe snow isn’t that bad. Catching it on your tongue or collecting it with your hand sounds better than picking it up from a dirty leaf. It’s just soft ice and melts into water once it reaches his tongue.

“Shuichi!! Shuuuu…” Rantaro hugs him from behind and whimpers in his ear, “Can we go back inside?”

“Why? This is my first time experiencing snow, I love it” Shuichi kisses their cold cheek, “I’m taking in all of it, I adore Norway…”

Rantaro shudders and holds him closer. “I’m g-glad you do, but can we do this tomorrow?” 

This trip has been delayed for years. Shuichi survived the killing game, watched all of his friends “die”, and then waited for them to return. Even when they all came back, they had lots of therapy and recovery. Finally, the two were able to travel and Rantaro had to go and spoil the detective. They could’ve gone further up north in Japan, Nah, completely different country, different  _ continent. _

The snowfall began around midnight. Rantaro was right, it looked like the stars were falling from the sky. “I’m glad that we decided to go off the grid and in the mountains, this is so—“

“It’s going to snow tomorrow. You, me, bedroom, cuddle!” They demand, “buried in the blankets, lots of kisses!”

He finally listens and leaves the deck, Rantaro is practically skipping behind him and humming to themselves, nice to have them stop whining like a puppy.  _ They’re a cute puppy… _

He will never get over how warm and soft they are. Shuichi purrs lovingly and nuzzles his way into the Adventurer’s lap. Never leaving. “Alright….goodnight”

  
  



	3. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one remains unfinished too, sorry ;;
> 
> Olivia is their adopted daughter! Ichika is the Irumatsu child  
> Mahiru x Ibuki is canon in this too

“Papa! Hey, Papa!” Shuichi puts down his book as the small child climbs up on the couch. “Papa! Are you busy?”

“If I were busy, I would always make time for the best daughter in the world” that’s his only daughter, but his point still stands. “What’s wrong? You know your Rah-Rah won’t be back home for another th— er...episode of  _ Pokémon” _

“No, it’s this...I have a question” Olivia holds out a piece of paper. It’s a little thick, rectangular shaped, and as big as his daughter’s hand. “What’s this?”

“Oh, it’s a photograph” She must’ve picked one out from Rantaro’s travel journal or from the fridge. The family has a generous supply of printed photos, even the ones of them as babies. Although, Shuichi doesn’t keep photos from baby to twelve. “And in it is…” Gazing upon the photo made his heart flutter. 

“That’s me and Rah-Rah, when we were younger”

You two are so old!” Of course she’s going to conclude that all parents are old. The Harukawa twins enjoy calling everyone old, even if the oldest in the group is in their early 30s. “So that’s in DINOSAUR times! Did you and Rah-Rah ride one? Oooh! Were you two cavemen?!”

“Wow, how old do you think we are…” Shuichi glides his thumb over the Polaroid picture. It’s still intact and in perfect condition after over a decade. Mahiru only purchased the best cameras. “Olivia, this photo was from one of our first dates. You see…”

——

  
  


_ Shuichi scrunches his nose from the smell of cold air and ice cream. It’s one he cannot describe, but it’s unpleasant. _

_ “Hey, are you sure you want to come here? You look distressed…” Rantaro takes his hand and lowers their brows sadly. “We can go somewhere else” _

_ “Nooo, I love ice cream. May we eat it outside though?” He doesn’t want to say why, it’s rude to say a smell bothers you in front of an employee. “I’ll take the orange sherbet, small, only one scoop” _

_ “And I’ll take the large. With birthday cake, cookies and cream, mint chocolate chip, and raspberry. Birthday and cookies n cream can have two scoops, the rest one” _

  
  


_ “That’s a lot of ice cream, you’re going to get a stomachache” Although, this is the one who ate candy bugs. He’s familiar with their love for ice cream, but goodness, there’s so much… _

_ Shuichi pays for their treats while Rantaro picks them up when finished. Their smile only grew from _

_ The sight of their large supply of ice cream. The detective flicks their nose. “You cannot have mine, by the way” _

_ They pout. “I wasn’t going to ask for it! I planned on paying for more if it came to that” _

_ They’re so cute. How is Shuichi so lucky to be with someone like them? He pulls the Adventurer down for a soft kiss, short and sweet. “I’m sure your kisses are sweeter than this ice cream” _

——

“You and Rah-Rah are gross” Olivia sticks out her tongue, “Why do you kiss each other all the time?!”

“You’re making it sound like I never kiss your little forehead” He presses one figure there, which is covered by her long and curly black hair. “It’s because I love them!”

“But when you guys give me kisses, it’s family kisses! Family kisses are fine, parent kisses aren’t! Ichika-Chan said that’s leads to babies in the belly”

_ You’re never hanging out with Ichika again.  _ “None of that is happening to either of us. Now, would you like me to keep going?”

——

_ “Damn it! Brain freeze!” Rantaro hisses. The detective took no time to reach over and brush their long bangs away from their forehead. The kisses do nothing for their freeze, but it makes them happy (and he gets to kiss them, so win-win).  _

_ While outside, Mahiru and Ibuki head to the same ice cream shop, holding hands and having a surprisingly calm conversation. The carefree musician recently returned from a solo tour, so Mahiru is making up for lost time. She had a brand new camera dangling around her neck, a new Polaroid model that’s never before seen. Miu made it for her practical exam and gave it to Mahiru, it’s Phenomenal.  _

_ The girls never noticed Rantaro and Shuichi until Ibuki let out a loud gasp. “Woah! Mahiru! Rantaro and Shuichi are here!!” She would be excited, Rantaro is her best friend. “And they’re smooching!!” _

_ “It’s only forehead kisses” A very soft and wholesome form of kisses, representing reassurance and protection. Shuichi gave them multiple kisses on the forehead, then stopped. The adventuring playfully tugs their boyfriend’s shirt, they must want more. “They’re pretty cute, are they?” _

_ “Well, Ibuki thinks we are cuter, then Mahiru is the cutest!” She admits while pointing up at the ceiling, just a habit of hers. “You should get a photo of this!” _


	4. Im happy for you, so it’s okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is done

_ “I think you should tell them today” Kaede swirls the empty soda bottle in her hands, “You cannot keep holding it off for weeks on end. You love them, don’t you?” _

_ “Love is a strong word, don’t you think?” Shuichi curls up on the ground, “I like them, that’s it” _

_ “The way you talk about them and how long you’ve been into them. Saihara-kun, that’s love. The way you look at them is like how I look at Chabashira, and you know how we are” _

_ ‘Could it be? That I’m in love with them?’ They appear in the back of his mind, the small smile always on their face and wavy hair covering one or both eyes. Shuichi wants to part their hair, see their gorgeous features, and leave the gentlest kiss on their lips. If only, if only… _

_ “If you don’t tell them, you might regret it” Her tone grows serious, “Saihara-kun, please don’t ignore your feelings this time” _

_ Shuichi takes a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll do it” _

* * *

Shuichi had a crush on Kokichi, it lasted for two weeks. He doesn’t do anything and watches the other fall for someone else.

Shuichi had a crush on Kaito, which got awkward. He tries to slide in that he was interested until the  _ “You’re like a brother to me!”  _ Card jabbed his chest. Better luck next time.

Shuichi had a crush on Kirumi, that’s one that he confessed his feelings about. Fey sighs heavily and tells him that fey’s not ready to be in a relationship, or any at all, they’re still good friends.

Shuichi had a crush on Kiibo. Before he could tell zir, ze came to him saying ze needed help with how to confess to a crush. Zir crush wasn’t Shuichi, at least he helped out. 

Shuichi had a crush on Maki. It lasted for all of two minutes when he saw her holding hands with Himiko. Good for her! 

He sits in the art room, maybe a place he’s seen twice in his life. There’s only two people inside, himself and the world famous artist: Angie Yonaga. She’s humming a familiar tune to herself and working on her charcoal piece. There’s traces of black on her bright clothing and hair, smudges on her tan skin, and even a bit on her tongue. Shuichi keeps his distance and examines her every movement. It’s so precise, fluid, nothing breaking her stride, not even someone opening the door and calling her name. Angie is hyperfocusing, which could be dangerous if she’s here without food or water for hours. Shuichi faced that before, not fun.   
  


* * *

_ “Rantaro Amami, Huh?” Korekiyo crosses xyr legs, “I see...and you want me to help you?” _

_ “I just don’t know how to tell them how I feel” he confesses, “And what if I mess up? You’re amazing when it comes to communication with humans, so what can I do?” _

_ Xe chuckle under xyr mask. “You’re thinking about this too hard. It’s going to sound cheesy, but you do what feels right, sometimes being direct could be best, maybe slip in comments!” _

_ Shuichi narrows his eyes. _

_ “Just find them and let them know how you feel already” _

* * *

“I think I’m done!” Angie scoots her stool back and stretches out her back, “Ah, thank goodness! Oh…” she blinks a couple of times, “Saihara-kun? How long have you been here?”

“Long enough…” he sighs. Shuichi wishes that she kept working and not be the centre of attention. “But I can leave”

“Would you like to see Angie’s new work?” She asks, “It’s nice for fresh eyes to see it”

“I…” His voice shakes, “I rather not”

* * *

_ He walks with Tenko to their next class in silence. She’s one to fill in any negative energy and keep it energetic. Not today, Shuichi asks for a quiet walk. _

_ “Saihara-kun” when they make it to the door, she finally speaks. “You’re going to tell them, right?” _

_ “I don’t think I should” _

_ “Saihara cannot let this one go, they mean too much to you…” her gaze softens, “And the last thing Tenko wants is a friend to get hurt. Okay?” _

* * *

“Saihara-kun, are you crying?”

“Oh! Haha! I’m sorry!” The tears fell ever so effortlessly and heavy. Shuichi wipes his eyes, only to have him feel worse. “Yonaga-san, I’m okay, don’t worry!”

“No you’re not” Angie leaves her workspace alone and walks over to the detective. Her ocean blue eyes weren’t large and bright, they’re low and thoughtful. Shuichi flinches and averts his gaze. 

“What happened? Did Angie do something?”

“Yes” honesty is the best policy. He’s not going to sit here and lie to his friend’s face, he would regret it forever. “But these are good tears, really! I’m happy!” That’s half of a lie. 

Angie lips form a straight line.

“I’m serious! Yonaga-san, I’m just really happy for you”

* * *

_ Rantaro is here, he can tell them, go on and finally take the plunge. Shuichi’s heart felt like it was going to explode, but he could do it. For once, he was very confident about this confession. “Amami-kun, there’s something I need to tell you” _

_ Rantaro tilts their head. “What’s up? I’m listening” _

_ “It’s uh—“ Great, he’s doubting himself. There’s no way this is going to work out, especially with previous confessions. “Oh, damn it, I—“ _

_ “Rantaro!” A happy call interrupts his thoughts. No, everything he planned on saying crumbled like paper and rips into shreds. If anyone else called them, it would be okay, but… _

_ The white-haired artist wraps her arms around Rantaro. “Hello, Rantaro!” She repeats, and Shuichi holds back a shudder. “I’ve been looking for you! Remember, we planned to watch Team Starkid musicals today! I have everything together!” _

_ “Oh, hold on Angie” Ouch, that hurt. “Saihara-kun needs to tell me something” _

_ “I-It can wait…” he croaks, “Trust me, it’s nothing. Go have fun with Yonaga!” _

  
  


He shouldn’t have seen the signs long ago. Angie and Rantaro spend a lot of time together, they visit her lab daily, and Angie paints for them all the time. Here he thought it was only friendship, Rantaro is a friendly and social person. He’s so stupid, he should have took them before it was too late. 

No, that’s awful, then Angie would be upset. Rantaro isn’t a trophy or a competition, they’re a person with their own feelings. They like Angie, they are together, it’s how it is. Even if Shuichi told them earlier, the results would be the same. He wishes that his feelings didn’t grow this strong…

“Saihara-Kun…” Angie mutters.

“I wish you and Amami-kun nothing but the best. I know you two make an excellent couple, you’re meant for each other!”

“Saihara-kun...why are you going on about this?”

“Because you two are close friends of mine…” Shuichi takes a deep breath. No more crying, no more feeling sad, this is a good thing. “And when I see them this happy, it makes me happy. These are all happy tears. Amami-kun has the best girlfriend, and it’s you!”

“Saihara-kun, you’re way too thoughtful!” Angie clasped her hands together, “But Angie isn’t dumb, you’re upset about our relationship”

“I—“ that’s unexpected, “No! I mean, I don’t—“

“Everything Saihara-kun said was true, but you’re still upset. You liked them, didn’t you. Angie never realised it till a couple of days ago. She’s sorry about making you upset”

“Rejection is hard” Shuichi remembers a year ago Angie took Himiko’s rejection quite hard. They’re still best friends, but the artist was sitting in Tenko’s dorm for days eating comfort food. “But at the end of the day, I’m not mad at you guys. I hope you realise that”

  
  


“Of course!” Angie was ready to hug the other, then lowered her arms, “Sorry, you’re not a fan of being touched. But thank you”

He chuckles sheepishly.

“You’re such a good person, Saihara”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Angie is cute, I vibe with it a lil


	5. Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HOPE’S PEAK/BEASTARS AU]
> 
> I made this after watching Five episodes of Beastars. Still only watched those five LOL  
> Warning for some description of violence and eating others cause there’s a past death, similar to what happened in the first episode. It’s not in detail
> 
> I’ll go ahead and tell you all the animals they are in this. They’re all I’m Hope’s Peak and uh...furries lol. 
> 
> Shuichi— Riverine Rabbit  
> Rantaro— Mongolian Wolf  
> Angie— White tailed deer  
> Kaede— Beagle  
> Korekiyo— Egyptian Miu  
> Himiko— Koala  
> Maki— Black footed cat  
> Kaito— Husky  
> Kirumi— Marble Fox  
> Miu— Striped Hyena with rabbit like ears  
> Tenko— Ringed Tailed Lemur  
> Kiibo— Lynx  
> Tsumugi— Raccoon  
> Ryouma— Munchkin Cat  
> Gonta— Saint Benard  
> Kokichi— Fennec Fox
> 
> I’m once again saying that I have seen five episodes months ago

_ “Saihara, you’re in charge of looking for who did this,” Jin Kirigiri slides the documents over to the rabbit. “I trust your skills, I know that you can do it” _

_ “Is there a time limit?” Shuichi asks, _

_ “Sadly I cannot find the culprit in a couple of hours. If it was a missing case, that’s a different story” _

_ Jin narrows his gaze. “Just don’t take too long. I trust you with this. If you need any help, I don’t mind calling for my daughter, if she’s not busy. All that we’ve collected is that the culprit is certainly a predator. You may return to your classes” _

_ He’s been looking at the files and blurry images, nothing. The alibis are no help either, the murder took place late at night when everyone was supposed to be in their dorms. _

_ Shuichi does outside, a bad idea. The murder took place outside, the same place that the rabbit stood, but he needs to check the scene of the murder. Which means he had to come here late at night, he had to be in the other’s shoes. _

_ The body is long gone, traces of the culprit fur and dry blood is stuck in the grass. Shuichi groans to himself, no fur from the culprit. “Call myself the Ultimate Detective…” _

Crack!

_ Someone stepped on a stick. His ears fling upward and Shuichi begins to scan his surroundings. It’s not a bug, someone else is here, a predator, he’s sure of it. There’s no way a herbivore would feel safe enough to walk around at night. _

_ Even if they tried to kill him, Shuichi will find a way to bring them down. With that, he stays where he is.  _

_ A shadow creeps forward, non threatening and calmly. His ear flicks thoughtfully, so they’re not trying to kill him? It’s clearly a predator, so are they going to strike? _

_ Or maybe they tried to trip over a root. It’s a wolf, one of the largest wolves in Hope’s Peak despite their species. Monogolian Wolves are known for being a smaller breed. “Ah! I’m sorry!” They scurry back up on their feet. Their eyes are hidden from the world, although their quivering muzzle said all. “I didn’t mean to scare you” _

_ “I’m fine. What are you doing out here?” Shuichi wiggles his nose, “You know you should be inside” _

_ “You shouldn’t be out here either,” Rantaro adds in. _

_ “I have to find out who did this...if you’re out here, you’re marking yourself as a threat” _

_ “I wouldn’t do such a thing”  _

_ Rantaro doesn’t seem like someone who would hurt anyone, let alone kill. With so many younger siblings and treating everyone equally, why would they be a suspect? Although, rumour has it that their sisters were killed by Rantaro and not missing. _

_ “Carry on, then” He focuses his attention back to the bloody grass, “The last thing we want is gossip to spread because we were togeth— damn it!” Shuichi withdraws his arm away from the scene. Ah, there’s more than just blood and fur in the grass, it's a small razor perfectly hidden in the dirt. A small trail of blood oozes from his palm. “Ow…why is there a razor here?” _

_ “Ah, let me help you!” Rantaro hurries by his side, and Shuichi tenses up. The wolf catches it. “Do you think I’m going to hurt you?” _

_ “Instinct...although how could you help me? Do you have a kit like Tsumiki?” _

_ “I do, as the Ultimate Adventurer I must be prepared for anything” they take out a small kit from their messenger bag and begin cleaning his wound. Their paws are so large compared to his owns, and it’s pretty intimidating. They can crush him with only one paw, with no effort either. Their claws can rip through his flesh, tear him into pieces, and they resist. _

_ He cannot stay calm no matter how hard he tries. If there wasn’t a murder days ago, Shuichi wouldn’t be so alert. _

_ There is slight pressure, and Shuichi is ready to bolt. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you” they sooth, “I promise” _

_ His ears drop, a sign that he is trying to grow comfortable. Rantaro wouldn’t do such a thing...he keeps repeating that to himself. _

_ Bandages are wrapped around his paw, the stinging decreases and blood long gone. Shuichi sighs to himself, “Thanks, I’ll make sure to keep a good word when others get angsty” _

_ Rantaro shakes their head, “No need for that. Everyone is allowed to be cautious. Now I think you should head back to your dorm...I will too, promise” Their tail lowers, “But I doubt you would be okay with that” _

_ “No, I don’t mind” _

* * *

The next day left so strange. He couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter with Rantaro, but why? They were nothing but caring, or maybe they were pulling him away from the crime they commited?  _ So much to think about, everything lies on me. _

He lowers his ears sadly as he and Kaede walk to their next class. Kaede, a headstrong Beagle with a loud bark, could be the one who killed Angie Yonaga. The image of the sunny and delightful deer returns, then distorts to the torn and shredded remains.  _ No, Akamatsu would never do such a thing. _

She had no quarrels with the other classmates, maybe others are annoyed, but never to the point of killing.  _ Is there a classmate here desiring the taste of deer? _

“Saihara-kun?” Kaede raises an eyebrow, “You Okay?”

“Hm, fine” he rubs his injured paw unconsciously, “Don’t worry ab—“

“You did it! WE KNOW YOU DID!”

Kaede and Shuichi hold their breath. It’s the cry of an angry Lemur, their classmate. “Oh no…” Kaede whimpers, “We have to go”

Everyone in class 79 stood on the opposite ends of the classroom. In the front were Tenko, Himiko, Korekiyo, Maki, Tsumugi, Kokichi, and Gonta. The back had the rest of their classmates, with  _ them  _ cowering behind. 

Gonta’s shoulders drop. “Gonta hates accusing them...but wolves eat deer, don’t they?”

Shuichi’s nose twitched. They’re talking about Rantaro!

Kokichi bares his teeth. “If it’s someone in our class, it has to be them! Maybe even Iruma! Or they worked together...shared her for dinner”

“WHAT?!” Miu’s bark echoes throughout the whole room, “I WOULDN'T DO SUCH A SHITTY THING!”

“Why are you defending yourself and not Amami-kun as well?” Kirumi’s voice may be quiet, but tension welled in her tone. “Are you doubting them now?”

“Why should we listen to a fox like yourself?” Maki hisses, “You’re sly and manipulative, I fucking hate foxes”

Kiibo holds the Marble Fox’s arm before she could make a move. “None of us should be trying to fight! Amami-kun is innocent!”

“I believe in my buddy!” Kaito howls

“If we look into it from a realistic standpoint…” Korekiyo’s Tail swishes behind them, “It all points to them. Others could be Momota, Iruma, Gokuhara, or Toujou. They’re the strongest, largest, and eat meat. Although...Momota is a domestic breed. Could not be Iidabashi, since they’re a robot who has no Lynx instinct”

Everyone who was called flattened their ears. 

“Then how about we let  _ Saihara  _ tell us?” Tsumugi sneers, “After all, he is a detective, and there’s the injury!”

“The—“ Kaede states down at his injured paw, “You said you fell this morning. Did Amami hurt you?”

“He was with Amami late last night, I saw both of them up in my dorms!” Tsumugi explains, “Saihara had no injury until today, so maybe their hungry instinct got the best of Amami…”

_ Why would they say anything?!  _ Shuichi’s tail twitches anxiously,  _ Rantaro would never do such a thing! Why are they targeting them! _

“Now wait just a minute...Amami-kun is a kindhearted Wolf” Kaede steps in, “Have they even shown any signs of even  _ biting  _ another classmate?”

“They didn't hurt me either, Amami-kun wrapped a bandaged me when I got a cut” Shuichi stretches out his arm, “Now tell me, if a wolf did this, would I be in bandages or a cast?”

Korekiyo raises an eyebrow,

Kokichi’s tail lashes in the air, and Maki rolls her eyes.

“I know all of us are on the edge because of what happened to Yonaga-san and it’s okay to be cautious, but the last thing we need is everyone against each other!”  _ And that’s added stress for myself,  _ “Now can we all go back to our seats before the teacher gets here?”

“As class representative, I agree with Shuichi” And everyone is obliged to listen to Kaede. The two groups finally separated and returned to their seats. All but Rantaro, who stared at Kaede and Shuichi in disbelief.

“...Hm, glad that’s over” the Beagle makes her way next to Himiko, Shuichi keeps staring the wolf, not sure why,  _ I can’t even see their eyes and I feel like I’m captured by their gaze. _

“...Thank you” Their hair parts, and for the first time he sees one of Rantaro’s eyes. There’s an ongoing joke that they’re Medusa or simply nonexistent. Wow, they have very pretty eyes, a bold emerald colour. Shuichi’s ear tips grow hot. 

That one eye expressed so many emotions, enough to make his fur stand up. So much is there that it is  _ unreadable,  _ one of those said moods could be  _ hunger  _ or anxiety.  _ Don’t think like that… _

“You’re welcome…” 

“Hey! Bunnyhara!! Barkmami!! Sit your asses already!” Miu’s long rabbit-like ears fall on the desk, “Don’t stare as if you’re lovebirds”

“Bunny and a wolf, as if” Kokichi huffs. It’s said quietly, but Shuichi sits next to him and hears every word of it. Sadly, he has a point. 

Rantaro isn’t bad, he knows that. He will prove to everyone that they didn’t kill Angie, even if it’s the last thing they can do at this school. 


	6. Gift from the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR ALL OF V3 
> 
> Harumeno is canon with past Kaemaki and Tenmiko
> 
> This is the last scrapped one saved! Jazz hands

_ It feels like everything I do reminds me of you. It doesn’t matter what it is, granted, I love thinking about you, but there’s a time and a place. This feels ducking awful, like several of Maki’s knives piercing through my stomach, twisting as I bleed out, and then pulling it back as fast as possible, and repeat.  _

Shuichi lazily brushes his teeth, looks like he’s only getting the surface and not bothering to scrub his tongue or behind the teeth, gross. He’s usually good with his hygiene, but not today.

“Nyeh! Hurry up” Himiko calls out from the living room, “We are going to be late, even I’m ready!”

_ I have to admit, nothing has been crazy since...you know. It’s peaceful, somewhat. When we are not having constant nightmares and reliving trauma from what happened then it’s nice! Himiko can’t see clovers without bursting into tears and Maki refuses to look up at the sky. It’s those little things that remind us of you guys. We might as well stay in the apartment forever.  _

Shuichi does his final touches with cleaning his face and applies the black eyeliner on his eyelid. This became muscle memory and close to perfection, he used to be far too shaky when it came to applying eyeliner and redid it hundreds of times. Maki would get annoyed and give him a knife to assist, have to admit that it made it look much sharper, hilarious. Now, it takes about five minutes with both eyes. “Ah, there we go…” he sighs, “I’m ready”

_ How long has it been? I believe it’s been six months now. Recovery has been very, very, very slow. If only Himiko could use her magic to make our trauma poof from existence, then bring everyone back. Are we able to replace these yucky feelings with you guys? If only. Anyway, Maki chopped her hair and it’s in a nice bob. Himiko has been growing her’s and now it’s the same length as Kaede’s. She uses Maki’s scrunchie and has it in a singular ponytail and the hair lays on her shoulders. Do I have a new look? Not really, just some glasses. You’re not missing much.  _

Himiko, Maki, and Shuichi all left their apartment in silence. Their destination is only a ten minute walk and the weather is nice enough to take a nice stroll, clear your mind and take in the scenery. Spring has begun, the cherry blossoms are blooming along with other flowers; red carnations, daffodils, daisies, Gladiolus, heather, it goes on and on. Shuichi exhales out of his nose and shoves his hands in the jacket-pockets.

“I wonder what Team Danganronpa is going to show us today. Probably give us another interview” Maki snarls, “If they ask me about Kaede one more time…”

“Nyeh...But you liked Kaede, didn’t you?” Himiko points out bluntly. Shuichi halts, along with the two other girls.

“Himiko...was that necessary?” He mutters to the magician. Maki doesn’t look super upset, more lost than anything.

“All of you knew that I liked Tenko, this isn’t anything different” she huffs, “As for you, Shuichi, you...uh...eh, I’m not sure”

“I did like Kaede, but they need to mind their own business, let’s keep going before we are late”

_ Liked, not currently like. They grew other their crushes over time because they’re dead...never to be seen. I’m proud of them! They ended up getting together a month ago, but still taking things slow. They sleep in the same bed and go on small dates, but nothing more. After all, we are famous? Somewhat? Not enough for bodyguards or have everyone in the city recognise us. _

“Saihara! Yumeno! Harukawa! It’s good to see all of you” Despite everything, Tsumugi is still alive. Her whole death didn’t affect her real body unlike the others. “I have some great news!”

“Unless it’s bringing everyone back to life, then I don’t give a fuck” Maki deadpans, “Great news is for you is giving us a play for the season we were in”

_ I learned that we weren’t high schoolers when joining the killing game. All of us are around 18 to 20 and played as high schoolers in the game. Because who in the world would let children in a utopia off to a new world and die?! Yeah, I found out when Tsumugi said she was turning 21 in late summer. And because we are adults, we can go ahead and do it without parent’s permission and shit. Still wrong no matter what. _

The blue-haired woman takes them to a room, going on and on that she’s come with gifts for them. They took her words with a grain of salt and followed to the lounge with a couple of rainbow couches, a vending machine, and a sorry excuse for a table. Himiko could sit on it and the entire thing would crumble. 

“I’m being serious, I brought gifts” She pushes up her glasses and points at the couch with her free hand. There are three gift bags, all with their corresponding colours and names. On the outside, they looked harmless, but they’ve been through too much shit to believe Tsumugi. 

“Come on! It took way too long to get these! I’ve never done this before, go on and look”

“I hope they’re empty…” Himiko grumbles and reaches over for the bright red gift bag. Maki picks up the crimson, and Shuichi with a dark blue.

There’s some weight to it, so it’s not candy or a card. He carelessly pulls the paper from the top and digs his hand inside, soft. He pulls the item residing in the bottom, it’s clothing, a shirt.

“...” Shuichi does a double take. It can’t be! It’s impossible! He buries the shirt in his nose and takes a deep breath,  _ mist...dirt...ice cream…cucumbers  _

It couldn’t be…

No no no no

he has the shirt close to him and doesn’t budge. Maki ends up bursting into tears and clutches on the music hair pins in her palms. Himiko, had an unexpected response. She throws the bell on the ground and stomps on it, destroying the so called gift and left the building without a world.   
  


Tsumugi leaves Himiko be, then watch the remaining two crumble underneath their emotional baggage. She chuckles, a dark yet delightful chuckle, and leaves the room.   
  
  


_ Amami...I’m so sorry. I miss you so much, this is all my fault.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay [scoots off]


End file.
